


Be my family

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation entre Zayn et Liam va pour le mieux mais une nuit va perturber tout le reste de leur vie, sans qu'ils y soient préparés. Après lui avoir caché la vérité, Liam décidera de révéler son secret à son amant, affrontant sa plus grande peur en même temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my family

DAY 1 – LONDON

 

\- Chut ! Zayn, tu vas les réveiller, rigola Liam en trébuchant, il se rattrapa in extremis à la poignée de sa porte et gloussa.

 

Zayn l'accompagna dans son rire et poussa le garçon dans sa chambre en ouvrant peu discrètement la porte. Le métis maintint le corps de Liam contre lui et vint délicatement renifler l'odeur de son cou, s'enivrant du parfum épicé qui s'en dégageait. Liam frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la langue experte du brun venir caresser la longueur séparant son épaule et sa tête. Il se pencha un peu plus en arrière, se pressant contre le torse dur de Zayn.

 

\- Liam. Zayn lâcha son nom dans une expiration langoureuse avant de venir prendre un de ses lobes entre ses lèvres, il le lécha sensuellement, le suçota et laissa traîner un petit cou de dents. Il continua sa torture dans son cou tout en faisant passer le t-shirt du châtain par-dessus sa tête, coupant pour quelques secondes les délicieux coups de langue. Liam voulu gémir de protestation, mais ses lamentations ne quittèrent jamais l'ourlet de ses lèvres et vinrent rouler sur la langue de Zayn lorsqu'il l'enfonça impitoyablement dans la bouche de Liam. Le souffle court ce dernier vint crocheter ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et ses jambes autour de sa taille, Zayn pétrit instantanément les fesses fermes de son amant.

\- J'ai envie de toi... souffla Zayn au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore nu ?

 

Zayn sourit, les yeux pétillants, et revint à l'assaut des lèvres bombées offertes devant lui. Il ne put empêcher le long gémissement qui roula dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir. Sentir Liam, en total soumission devant lui, l'excitait toujours plus que cela ne le devrait, mais jamais il ne se lasserait de la tension qui parcourait les muscles de son amant, ses yeux clos, la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps, ses gémissements, son cœur qui ne battait aussi fort, que pour lui. Zayn grogna et vint sucer la pomme d'Adam de Liam tout a l'allongeant sur le lit, le recouvrant de son propre corps. Le métis descendit sur le torse musclé, libérant sa langue, la laissant courir sur la chaire tendue. Liam gémit bruyamment lorsque Zayn aspira l'un de ses tétons, il appuya ses mains sur ses yeux, la bouche ouverte en quête d'oxygène alors que le métis sortait les dents et venait racler le bouton de chair, le maltraitant avec érotisme. Le brun continua son petit jeu tout en dégrafant habilement la ceinture du châtain, il descendit le zip puis le pantalon et le boxer d'un même et unique geste. Il remonta sa main le long de la cuisse ferme et musclé, encouragé par les sons erratiques qui sortaient de la bouche de Liam, de plus en plus nombreux à chaque fois que sa main avalait un nouveau centimètre. Zayn posa délicatement sa grande main sur la base de Liam et vint suçoter tendrement l'épaule en face de lui, aspirant la peau avec vigueur, entraînant le sang à venir teinter cette zone. Le plus âgé du couple parsema le torse de son amant de ces fleurs aux teintes oscillant entre le mauve et le violet, s'occupant énergiquement de sa virilité.

Liam commença à trembler et émettre des sanglots après quelques minutes de purs délices, mais les caresses s'interrompirent brusquement, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Zayn sourit férocement et le retourna délicatement, ne prêtant pas attention au gémissement de Liam lorsque son sexe douloureux entra en contact avec le matelas. Zayn se déplaça au dessus du corps de son amant, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, s'affirmant dans son rôle de dominant. Il enleva son t-shirt et son jean alors que Liam poussait ses fesses en l'air dans une supplication silencieuse. Zayn rit et vint attraper les deux fesses fermes avec ses mains et les embrassant longuement, faisant soupirer le châtain de plaisir. Le métis caressa les reins de Liam dans un geste aérien puis écarta les fesses devant lui et enfouit sa langue en leurs creux. Durant de longues secondes, il caressa Liam langoureusement, l'explora, le dévora, se retira pour mieux revenir, plus puissamment, augmentant les pleurs de Liam qui mordait un oreiller pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Liam recommença à trembler en hoquetant, mais Zayn ne le laissa pas se libérer de cette pression qui faisait vibrer ses reins dans une délicieuse douleur, alors il posa son pouce sur la fente du châtain :

 

\- Pas encore, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avant moi, susurra Zayn.

 

Liam hocha la tête et poussa une nouvelle fois ses fesses en arrière en déglutissant bruyamment. Zayn rit et enleva prestement son boxer, puis il s'insinua délicatement en Liam, toujours soucieux de le blesser. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se sentit enfin combler, il poussa un peu plus ses fesses de sorte à s'empaler sur toute la longueur de son amant avec bonheur. Zayn colla son torse au dos de Liam et roula des hanches dans un rythme diaboliquement lent. Le châtain grogna et tendit ses mains dans une vaine tentative pour agripper les hanches de Zayn et accélérer la cadence. Ce dernier en comprenant l'intention de son amant ricana, le nez dans ses cheveux et se retira de Liam, qui émit un hoquet de mécontentement. Il s'allongea et Liam vint s'empaler de sa propre initiative sur le membre chaud et tendu devant lui. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et commença sa descente, les mains à plats sur le torse de Zayn, qui avait déjà envie d'exploser en sentant les tremblements de Liam autour de son gland. Les deux amants soupirèrent en même temps lorsque les fesses de Liam buttèrent contre les hanches du métis, Liam contrôla en majorité leur partie de sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'une poussée particulièrement bien placée lui fit voir les étoiles. Zayn reprit alors son rôle, et inversa les positions, se plaçant au dessus d'un Liam fébrile, il s'acharna à heurter cette boule de nerfs qui faisait rouler les globes oculaires de Liam. Le rythme s'accéléra, devenant presque insoutenable pour Liam qui agrippait fermement les draps, en se mordant les lèvres, une goutte du sang perlant déjà. Zayn se libéra en premier dans une flopée de jurons, emplissant Liam d'un sentiment de bonheur et d'amour totale, qui le fit venir à son tour.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, savourant leur rare moment d'intimité. Zayn passa rapidement un chiffon sur son torse pour le nettoyer et se coucha en ouvrant ses bras, invitant Liam à venir s'y blottir.

 

\- Je t'aime Li. Quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime, Zayn déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et inspira son odeur, leur odeur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Zayn, sourit Liam en caressant le bras autour de son torse.

 

Ce dernier tendit la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le condom encore vêtu de son plastique argenté sur la table de chevet, puis il appuya sur le bouton et se cala un peu plus contre son amant pour profiter de sa chaleur.

 

DAY 53 – LONDON

 

Liam releva sa tête en respirant de façon irrégulière, il prit un mouchoir a coté de lui et se tamponna la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

 

\- Liam ? Hé bébé, tu te sens bien ?

\- Ouais, deux secondes Zayn, je sors.

 

Liam se remit debout, tira la chasse d'eau des toilettes dans lesquelles il venait de vomir, et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il soupira face à son reflet et tira doucement la peau sous ses yeux. Il lâcha un soupir à nouveau, puis se saisit de sa brosse à dent dans le pot contenant celle de Zayn et la sienne. Il appliqua une bonne couche de dentifrice et se brossa vigoureusement les dents en s'appuyant contre le rebord du meuble-vasque. Il sortit de la salle de bain après s'être rincé la bouche, Zayn l'attendait, assis sur leur lit, les mains jointes, il se leva des que Liam entra dans son champ de vision :

 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ça doit juste être un truc que j'ai mangeais ce matin, ou un virus.

\- Liam, ça fait déjà une semaine que tu vomis dès que tu te lèves ou après le déjeuner. Je ne peux pas te laisser plus longtemps comme ça !

\- Zayn, je t'assure que ça va passer, allez viens, il faut qu'on rejoigne les gars au studio.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça ! Mets ton manteau, on va chez le médecin !

\- Mais Zayn-

\- Ne discute pas Liam !

 

Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement sous le ton de son petit ami et alla enfiler ses chaussures, la tête baissé. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvaient, en ce doux mois de Mars, dans l'une des petites voitures noires mises à leur disposition, le chauffage monté et la radio éteinte.

 

\- Liam. Liam, hey regarde-moi. Zayn quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour venir prendre la main de son amant dans la sienne. Arrête, me fait pas la gueule, je n'aime pas te voir mal. Je fais ça pour toi.

 

Liam ne répondit pas, la tête dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage défiler devant lui, mais il serra néanmoins les doigts chauds de Zayn en retour. Le brun eut un doux sourire, et se mit à caresser la main de Liam de son pouce. Le métis se gara rapidement devant le St Thomas Hospital, lâchant à contrecœur la main de son homme, il posa la sienne au creux des reins du plus jeune et le força à avancer.

Le temps sembla se figer lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde – le personnel, les malades, les visiteurs – avait cessé de bouger pour observer deux des membres de l'un des groupes les plus connu au monde entrer dans l'hôpital, mais Zayn ne s'en formalisa pas et traça sa route jusqu'à l'accueil :

 

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, la réceptionniste les regardait la bouche ouverte et déglutit avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir un signe de tête, montrant qu'elle l'écoutait. Mon ami ne se sent pas bien-

\- Je vais très bien, ajouta Liam avec un petit signe de main.

 

Zayn se retourna et lui adressa un regard sévère :

 

\- Je vous disais donc, qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que ce serait possible de lui faire quelques examens pour le rassurer ?

\- Te rassurer, rectifia Liam en marmonnant, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Bien sur, l'infirmière regarda son registre et releva la tête. Un médecin est disponible salle 208, Mr Malik. Dois-je l'informer d'un critère de confidentialité ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait. Merci encore.

\- De rien, passez une bonne journée.

 

Zayn s'éloigna en lui adressant un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la salle dite, en vérifiant de temps en temps que Liam le suivait toujours. Les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse, mais il le suivait. Il frappa trois coup net avant qu'un « Entrez » ne se fasse entendre, Zayn ouvrit la porte et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises présentes, en face d'une doctoresse.

 

\- Enchanté, je suis le Docteur Syen. Elle leur tendit la main avec un sourire, Zayn et Liam la serrèrent et elle tourna son regard vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Que vous arrive t-il, Mr Payne ? Ajouta-t-elle en suivant le regard inquiet de Zayn.

\- J'ai des nausées, répondit anxieusement Liam, bien qu'il trouve ça stupide d'être là pour de simples nausées. Je suis souvent fatigué, et quelques migraines par-ci par-là...

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes migraines, grogna Zayn entre ses dents, en fronçant les sourcils. Liam roula des yeux.

 

Ce dernier vit le médecin froncer, à son tour, les sourcils en griffonnant quelques mots sur son bloc-notes au papier inhabituellement bleu.

 

\- Mr Payne, est-ce que vous pourriez aller vous allonger dans la pièce d'à coté s'il vous plait. Liam hocha la tête et se leva en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Zayn. Mr Malik, je vais vous demander de patienter ici, je vous appellerais si votre présence est nécessaire.

\- Bien entendu, Zayn hocha nerveusement la tête.

 

Le Dr Syen se leva et se dirigea à la suite de Liam, lorsqu'elle referma la porte, le garçon était allongé et triturait nerveusement ses longs doigts fins.

 

\- Bien, Mr Payne-

\- Liam s'il vous plait, je suis trop jeune pour être appelé Monsieur, Liam tenta un rire le cœur battant à tout rompre de peur. La panique commençait à le gagner, et il était prêt à détaler comme une antilope qu'un lion aurait prit en chasse.

\- Bien, Liam, remontez votre t-shirt s'il vous plait.

 

Liam le fit, et la doctoresse commença à palper son torse, puis ses cotés, ses flancs et son bassin. Elle laissa tourner ses doigts froids sur son ventre, fronçant et défronçant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Finalement, elle enleva ses doigts et se racla nerveusement la gorge :

 

\- Liam, je vais vous poser une question, et j'aimerais que vous me répondiez le plus honnêtement possible. Je vous assure que ce rendez-vous est totalement confidentiel, et que rien qui ne se dira ici n'en sortira si vous ne le voulez pas. Liam hocha la tête. Peut être que je me trompe complètement, mais je dois examiner chaque possibilité aussi rare soit-elle. Si elle tentait de le rassurer, c'était raté, Liam commençait à avoir de grosses gouttes qui lui glissaient désagréablement le long du cou. Est-ce que vous avez dernièrement eu des rapports sexuels avec un autre homme ?

 

Liam avala difficilement sa salive, et hocha la tête en même temps qu'il acquiesçait verbalement.

 

\- Était-ce une seule fois, ou entretenez-vous une relation plus ou moins longue avec cette personne ?

 

Liam écarquilla ses grands yeux effrayés et le docteur prit l'initiative de poser sa main sur son bras.

 

\- Je vous rappelle que tout ceci est strictement confidentiel, Liam. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- Je- erm, j'entretiens une relation avec cette personne.

\- Bien est-ce que vous vous protégez tout le temps ? Elle nota quelques mots sur ses notes.

\- Oui, on a toujours un préservatif sur notre chevet, et- Oh mon dieu, Liam releva la tête qu'il avait enfouit entre ses mains. Je- on a oublié, il y a quelques semaines, débita t-il rapidement. Je m'en souviens parce qu'on était allé au restaurant pour son anniversaire.

 

Le cerveau de Liam tournait à cent à l'heure, et il avait peur. Peur d'avoir trouvé la racine de son problème. Peur qu'il ne soit pas fou et que cela soit bien réelle. Peur de ce que dirait ses parents, ses sœurs, ses amis, ses fans. Peur de ce que dirait Zayn.

Pourtant, le Dr Syen ne le rassura pas, et le plongea plutôt la tête la première dans l'océan qu'était la vie.

 

\- Je crois que tu es enceint Liam.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis un garçon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas possible, son débit de paroles avait encore augmenté et des larmes menaçaient maintenant de couler de ses yeux.

\- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, Liam. Je vous appellerais dès qu'on aura les résultats, et on avisera en fonction d'accord ? Liam hocha faiblement la tête. En attendant, je veux que vous preniez soin de vous, vous évitez de vous surmener, pas d'alcool, ni de drogues, ou toutes autres substances capables d'endommager un possible embryon d'accord ?

 

Liam hoqueta au mot  _embryon_  mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

 

\- Bien, le Dr Syen lui tendit une petite boite remplie de mouchoirs colorés et elle se leva. Je vais aller chercher le matériel pour les prises de sang. Ne vous en faites pas Liam, je suis certaine que tout va bien allez, vous avez un merveilleux ami qui veille sur vous, elle sourit.

 

Liam se moucha bruyamment, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues en pensant à Zayn. Cela ne pouvait, ne devait pas être vrai. Ils étaient trop jeunes, ils ne pourraient jamais s'occuper d'un enfant, il ne vivait pas dans le monde qu'il fallait. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, Liam ne reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait seulement lorsque le docteur lui demanda s'il voulait en parler à Zayn, des éprouvettes remplies de liquides rougeâtres et opaques dans la main. Liam secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot et ils sortirent en silence de la salle.

Lorsque Zayn entendit le crissement de la porte il envoya un dernier texte à Niall, et ferma son téléphone portable. Il ne sourit pas à Liam lorsqu'il passa devant lui, trop inquiet des yeux rouges et bouffis de son amant.

 

\- Mr Malik, Liam souffre d'un virus cousin de la gastro, il est plus résistant mais ne durera pas trop. J'imagine que je peux compter sur vous pour prendre soin de lui ? Zayn hocha vigoureusement la tête. Je lui ai ordonné de se ménager, je veux qu'il reste loin du stress et de la fatigue durant quelques jours, d'accord ? Nouveau hochement de tête. Bien, le médecin se tourna vers Liam, pas d'alcools ou autres substances, d'accord.

 

Le Dr Syen se leva et Zayn l'imita, ainsi que Liam, bien qu'un petit plus mollement. Elle leur tendit sa main et glissa un papier avec son numéro dans celle de Liam. Ce dernier le prit avec un petit sourire, et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se passa comme dans un rêve pour Liam, il n'était toujours pas totalement sorti de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé après l'annonce du médecin. Assis dans la voiture, il sentit la main de Zayn enrobé ses doigts comme une caresse lointaine.

 

\- Je suis content que ce ne soit rien de grave bébé, Zayn esquissa un petit sourire en regardant la route.

 

Liam se mordit la lèvre en tentant d'empêcher les larmes de couler.  _Ouais, rien de grave._

 

DAY 55 – LONDON

 

\- Allo, Liam ?

\- Oui, bonjour Docteur.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux, les nausées commencent à disparaître mais je suis toujours un peu fatigué.

\- Bien, le repos sera votre meilleur ami. Liam est-ce que vous pourriez peut-être vous isoler ? demanda prudemment le médecin.

 

Liam hocha la tête bien qu'elle ne le voit pas et fit un signe vers son téléphone aux garçons présents dans le salon. Zayn le regarda, lui demandant silencieusement s'il voulait qu'il vienne et Liam secoua la tête. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et tourna le loquet de sécurité.

 

\- Je suis seul.

\- Bien, Liam, je viens de recevoir les résultats de vos analyses. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, sincèrement j'ai rarement vu des jeunes comme vous depuis plusieurs années.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes enceint.

 

_C'est comme les pansements, ça fait moins mal si on les arrache d'un coup. Normalement..._

 

\- Pardon ? Balbutia Liam, les larmes à nouveau prêtes à sortir.

 

\- Vos analyses l'indiquent, toutes les données prouvent que vous attendez un bébé.

\- Vous avez du faire une erreur !

\- Nos spécialistes ont refait les tests trois fois Liam. Bien sur votre nom ne figurez pas dans le dossier.

\- Mais je m'en fous ! Ce, ce truc est en trai n de gâcher ma vie !

 

Liam hurla, les sanglots bouffant ses cris. Il tomba par terre, le dos contre le mur.

 

\- Liam, je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire, mais-

\- Non. Non ! Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Comment pourriez-vous le savoir !

\- Liam, écoutez-moi, venez à la clinique, nous en parlerons ensemble. Je suis libre tout de suite.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, répéta Liam sa main s'agrippant dans ses cheveux. Je, je dois, je dois aller prendre l'air... Oui, allez prendre l'air.

\- Liam, ne faites rien de stupide, s'il vous-

 

Et Liam coupa la communication. Il se leva brutalement et essuya rageusement ses larmes du revers de la main. Il déverrouilla la porte et attrapa un nouveau chandail et ses baskets, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans faire attention au regard des garçons qui se posaient sur lui.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte.

 

\- Liam ? demanda timidement Zayn.

 

Et la referma dans un claquement.

Liam se mit à courir. Sans savoir où il allait, mais il courrait. Il sentait avec bonheur ses muscles le tirer. Il continua sa course durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à rejoindre le centre même de Londres. Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre de bureau et se mit de profil observant son reflet. Il ressentit les larmes montaient et il reprit sa route furieusement.

Il devait être aux alentours de 10h30, lorsqu'il s'assit sur un banc, soit environ vingt minutes après le début de sa course. Il observa quelques secondes les alentours puis se dirigea vers un taxi :

 

\- St Thomas Hospital, s'il vous plait, apostropha t-il le chauffeur en montant dans le taxi noir.

\- Et c'est parti !

 

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme le plus complet, Liam observait simplement le paysage dehors et le chauffeur lui lançait parfois des petits coups d'œil.

 

\- On est arrivé monsieur.

\- Merci, combien je vous dois ? Liam mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit son portefeuille.

\- Rien du tout, le chauffeur lui lança un clin d'œil et sourit. Ma fille est folle de vous, quand je vais dire que je vous ai parlé, le chauffeur – ROB GILLINS, d'après ce que disait la pancarte à l'avant – éclata d'un doux rire.

\- Merci beaucoup. Liam sortit un papier et griffonna dessus. Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

\- Mia, Mr Payne.

 

Liam continua ses coups de crayons et lui tendit.

 

\- Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous ne savez pas ce que geste représente pour elle. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Pardon ? Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre venu à l'hôpital, Rob ne semblait pas sur de ses mots, comme s'il ne devait pas vraiment les prononcer.

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis solide, rien de grave.

 

Rob hocha la tête et reprit sa route avec un dernier signe de main. Liam se dirigea vers l'entrée et demanda son docteur à la réception. Il se fit conduire jusqu'à la même salle par une infirmière vêtu d'un uniforme rose et d'une broche en forme d'ourson bleu.

 

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en poussant les portes.

 

Dés qu'il eut franchit les panneaux de bois, le Dr Syen se leva et soupira de soulagement.

 

\- Liam, Dieu merci, vous allez bien.

\- Pardon ? demanda t-il pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

\- Après votre appel, j'ai eu peur que vous ne décidiez de faire quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, et vraiment stupide. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé, Liam baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, venez vous asseoir Liam.

 

Liam prit place sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui indiquait et elle commença calmement à lui expliquer tous les termes, les valeurs, les taux présents sur sa feuille. Elle lui expliqua sa différence. Le fait qu'il soit né avec un organe sexuel masculin, mais des organes internes féminins. Liam ne l'avait pas dérangé une seule fois durant son explication, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer et de regarder les documents divers qu'elle lui tendait : photos, recherches, et un texte qu'avait écrit un garçon américain, apparemment dans le même cas que lui, où il expliquait ses peurs, mais surtout le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait tenu son petit garçon pour la première fois dans ses bras.

 

\- Bien maintenant Liam, je dois vous parler des deux solutions envisageables. Le choix ne revient qu'à vous et à vous seul d'accord, votre partenaire et votre famille n'ont absolument rien à dire là-dessus. D'accord ? Liam hocha la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Bien, alors vous pouvez garder votre bébé, et je continuerais à vous suivre pour que tout se déroule le plus normalement possible. Ou vous pouvez décider d'avorter.

\- Je ne sais pas, Liam se prit la tête entre les mains. Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant et Zayn aussi !

 

Liam pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en se rendant compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de sortir. Venait il de révéler que deux des One Direction étaient gays et ensemble ?  _Ouais, totalement !_  Mais à contrario de ce qu'il pensait, la doctoresse se contenta de sourire, d'un doux étirement de lèvres.

 

\- J'avais remarqué tu sais, la façon dont il te regarde, dont il s'empêchait de te toucher. Prends soin de lui, Liam. Il t'aime vraiment.

\- Je sais, le châtain baissa la tête. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! On n'a que 23 ans ! On est trop jeunes ! Et nos carrières ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on élève un bébé en menant nos vies ? On a déjà du mal à se gérer nous-mêmes !

\- Liam, je peux comprendre ton angoisse, mais je t'assure que tu prendras la bonne décision. Toi et toi seul. Mais parles-en avec lui. Il a le droit de savoir, tu ne peux pas lui cacher le fait qu'il risque d'être père. Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de Liam.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

 

Le Dr Syen retira doucement, mais retira néanmoins sa main de celle de Liam, et elle perdit légèrement son sourire.

 

\- Bien. C'est ton choix. Le protocole m'oblige à te laisser une semaine et demie de réflexion. Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure sur le numéro que je t'ai confié. Prends bien le temps de réfléchir, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, et prends soin de toi. On se revoit dans douze jours.

 

Liam hocha la tête et quitta la salle.

 

DAY 62 – LONDON

 

\- Lâche-moi Zayn ! Putain, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais chier ! hurla Liam à travers la petite maison du groupe en serrant ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Liam revient ici ! Liam !

\- Va te faire foutre ! Et il claqua la porte de leur chambre.

 

Zayn jura et tapa du pied contre la porte. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Liam s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait presque plus à personne, ne sortait que pour les interviews ou autre événement. Mais surtout, il refusait que Zayn le touche, et se mettait à lui crier après s'il s'approchait trop près. Zayn n'en pouvait plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le châtain creusait cet immense fossé entre eux, pourquoi du jour au lendemain il avait commencé à l'éviter.

Zayn s'adossa à la porte et engagea la conversation :

 

\- Liam, bébé, je t'en supplie dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Ça me tue de t'avoir près de moi et pourtant si loin... Zayn entendit un bruit étouffé, signe que Liam venait lui aussi de s'asseoir contre la porte, ce geste encouragea Zayn à continuer. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Parce que si c'est le cas, bon dieu je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner, je te le jure.

 

Liam étouffa un sanglot dans la manche du pull beige large qu'il avait emprunté à son petit-ami.

 

\- Je t'en supplie Liam, tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement, Zayn laissa échapper une larme. Je t'aime tu le sais ? Je t'en supplie, dit moi ce que j'ai fait... Je t'en supplie.

 

Le métis entendit le cliquetis du verrou et il se redressa immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche face au Liam en pleurs en face de lui, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

 

\- T'as, t'as rien fait Zay', c'est moi, balbutia Liam.

 

Zayn le poussa pour entrer dans la chambre et vint doucement lui essuyer les yeux et le nez avec un mouchoir posé sur le bureau.

 

\- Hey, bébé. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que je suis un monstre, Liam ré éclata en sanglot en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je gâche ta vie !

\- Liam qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé ! Je t'interdis d'en douter ! Zayn embrassa chaque paupière de son amoureux et le serra dans ses bras. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Mais tu sais rien Zayn ! Tu sais rien putain !

\- Alors dit-moi ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Liam renifla.

\- Li' je pourrais jamais te détester d'accord ? Je t'aime. Sérieusement je t'aime, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer d'accord ? Dit-moi, je t'en supplie, dit-moi ce qui te pèse autant, Zayn prit les mains de Liam en coupe entre les siennes et les serra tendrement. Mon amour, je t'en supplie dit-moi ?

 

Liam inspira et ancra son regard dans celui noir d'encre en face de lui.

 

\- Je, je suis, erm, je suis enceint.

 

Zayn le regarda fixement, fouilla ses yeux et serra légèrement ses doigts.

 

\- Pardon ?

\- J'attends un bébé, Zayn. Dans mon ventre.

\- Je, quoi ?

 

Zayn lâcha les mains de Liam et se leva rapidement. Il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en appuyant ses mains sur le rebord. Il inspira de grandes inspirations d'air frais, puis il se retourna vers Liam qui pleurait silencieusement.

 

\- Il est de moi ?

 

Liam ne put s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Oui Zayn ! Bien sur qu'il est de toi !

\- D'accord.

 

Zayn revint calmement vers Liam et reprit sa place initiale en reprenant ses mains.

 

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le métis le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Attends quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne me hurles pas dessus ? Ne me jette pas des objets dessus ?

\- Tu veux que je te hurle dessus ? Le brun leva un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Mais Zayn on est trop jeune !

\- Mes parents m'ont eu a 20 ans, argumenta calmement Zayn avec un petit sourire.

\- Zayn, je ne veux pas gâcher ton rêve...

\- Li' pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il passa son pouce sur la joue de Liam effaçant délicatement la larme qui roulait dessus.

\- Un bébé, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Il faut s'en occuper, comment veux tu que ça marche ? Chanter, c'est ton rêve ! Je ne vais pas te demander d'arrêter pour avoir une vie de famille avec moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas d'une vie de famille avec toi Liam ?

 

Le dit Liam soupira.

 

\- Zayn voyons, soit un peu sérieux...

\- Mais je suis sérieux Liam ! Je t'aime, pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas fonder une famille avec toi ?

\- Mais et ton rêve ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien Liam. Tu es mon rêve, le plus cher. Zayn embrassa ses lèvres. Vous êtes mon rêve, ajouta-t-il en se baissant pour embrasser le ventre rond de Liam, ne voyant pas les perles d'eaux qui bordaient ses cils. Je sacrifierais tout pour vous. Je t'aime, je vous aime tellement.

 

Liam entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Zayn et pleura de soulagement et de joie dans le creux de son cou. Le métis resserra son étreinte autour du châtain, et il sourit. Un simple sourire débordant de joie, d'amour et d'impatience.

 

DAY 67 – LONDON

 

\- Bonjour Docteur.

 

Madame Syen leva le nez de son ordinateur et elle ne put empêcher l'immense sourire qui prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la main de son patient dans celle du métis.

 

\- Bonjour, prenez place je vous en prie. Je suis ravie de vous revoir Zayn.

\- Je le suis également, répliqua Zayn avec un sourire, il s'assit sur la chaise et entoura les épaules de Liam de son bras.

\- Bien, la doctoresse remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et posa ses avant-bras sur son bureau, les mains jointes. Liam, as-tu pris le temps de réfléchir ?

\- Oui. Je. On a réfléchi. Ensemble. Zayn prit la main du châtain et lui sourit les yeux pétillants. On a décidé de le garder.

 

Le Dr Syen laissa échapper un soupir et elle sourit.

 

\- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça ! Je vais te prescrire quelques vitamines à prendre Liam ainsi que des compléments. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit dans un peu moins de un mois pour la première échographie.

 

Zayn hocha la tête et sourit.

 

\- On saura le sexe du bébé ? demanda Zayn, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui, vous pourrez le savoir.

 

Zayn serra un peu plus fort les doigts de Liam. 

 

DAY 89 – LONDON

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Tu es en total panique.

\- Liam. Tais-toi. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi.

 

Liam rigola et vola un baiser à son amoureux. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, et le – désormais – médecin préféré du couple en sortit, leur dégageant le chemin.

 

\- Entrez, je vous en prie.

 

Les deux jeunes passèrent devant elle avec un signe de tête et Liam s'installa derechef sur l'espèce de matelas recouvert d'une housse transparente, et il enleva son pull – enfin celui de Zayn – et le tendit à son propriétaire qui sourit.

 

\- OK, Liam, comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Un peu stressé, mais ça va. Mieux que Zayn en tout cas, Liam rigola et le métis lui tira puérilement la langue.

\- Les jeunes papas sont toujours un peu plus stressés, c'est vrai. La doctoresse rigola.

 

Zayn ronchonna légèrement avec un petit sourire au coin de sa barbe de quelques jours.

 

\- Liam, je vais te déposer le gel sur le ventre, ça va être un peu froid, je te préviens.

\- Pas de problèmes.

 

La femme appliqua le gel en tube sur l'embout spécial et l'approcha du ventre qui commençait à être rebondi de Liam. Ce dernier trembla légèrement et Zayn vint lui prendre la main et lui embrasser le front. La machine montra quelques images plus ou moins flous jusqu'à ce que le médecin s'arrête sur une en particulier :

 

\- C'est votre bébé. Vous pouvez voir son cœur battre, sa tête est ici, et ses pieds ici, Indiqua le docteur en leur montrant.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Liam.

\- Peut-on savoir le sexe ? Trépigna Zayn, qui en tremblait d'impatience.

\- Bien sur. Le Dr Syen sourit.

 

Elle manipula la machine et après quelques bips, elle se retourna vers avec un sourire, et Zayn devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et lui arracher la gorge tellement il mourrait d'impatience.

 

\- C'est une fille.

 

Liam tourna vivement sa tête vers le métis qui commençait à avoir les yeux embués de larmes.

 

\- On va avoir une petite fille. Bébé, on va avoir une petite fille. Oh mon Dieu, Zayn dit quelque chose, rigola Liam, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, devant l'immobilité de son amant.

- Épouse-moi ?

 

Liam ouvrit grands ses yeux.

 

\- Quoi ?

\- Épouse-moi Liam ! Oui épouse-moi ! On va fonder une famille, je t'aime, alors épouse-moi ! Zayn serra ses doigts plus forts.

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui !

 

Zayn hurla de joie et l'embrassa alors que la jeune femme applaudissait un sourire bienveillant pendu aux lèvres.

 

~

 

\- Hey les gars vous étiez où ? demanda Niall alors que le couple posait leurs manteaux à l'entrée.

\- Niall, ramène les gars dans le salon, on doit vous parler.

\- Euh, ouais OK.

 

Niall posa son bol en fronçant les sourcils et appela Louis et Harry – certainement occuper à se câliner quelque part –, ils arrivèrent vite et tout le groupe s'assit dans le canapé, fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant les petites attentions de Zayn à l'égard de Liam. Bien sur, ils savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais vu Zayn prendre autant soin de Liam, en leur présence du moins.

 

\- OK, on a truc à vous dire. C'est assez bizarre, long, compliqué, mais on veut que vous soyez les premiers au courant. Comment vous dire que-

\- On va avoir un bébé ! Éclata de joie Zayn en gesticulant des bras.

\- Ouais, on peut vous le dire comme ça, souffla Liam en ricanant.

 

Niall regarda Louis et Harry qui avaient toujours la bouche ouverte, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur le couple.

 

\- Vous allez adopter ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? demanda Niall, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est la partie longue et compliqué, Zayn se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Liam est enceint. Genre avec un bébé dans le ventre, comme les femmes.

 

Liam donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Zayn :

 

 - Je ne suis pas une femme !

\- Oui pardon bébé, le métis lui embrassa le haut du crâne en roulant des yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre, mais félicitations ! Harry se leva et vint les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, lâcha Zayn.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas tout ? Toi aussi t'es enceint ? Rigola Louis qui reçut le silence. Non attends tu déconnes là ?

\- Je ne suis pas enceint Lou' ! On va se marier ! Je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit oui ! Zayn sourit exposant ses dents blanches à la vue de tous.

 

Les trois amis se levèrent en même temps en vinrent enlacer les futurs mariés.

 

\- Je suis tellement content pour vous les gars.

\- Vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde.

\- Vous connaissez le sexe ? demanda Louis surexcité.

\- C'est une petite fille, répondit calmement Liam.

\- Ow je peux être le parrain ?

\- Non ce sera moi !

\- Ta gueule Haz' tu seras la marraine, t'es pas assez viril, ricana Louis.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir...

 

Louis devint rouge alors que les quatre autres éclataient de rire.

 

DAY 136 – LONDON

 

Les deux derniers mois étaient passés comme dans un rêve pour le couple. Ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à leurs parents respectifs. Les parents de Liam avaient pleurés en s'excusant de lui avoir caché, mais étaient très heureux pour lui et sa mère ne cessait de lui donner des conseils. Les parents de Zayn avaient eux aussi été très heureux de la nouvelle, un peu sceptique au début, mais le bonheur de leur fils surplombait tout leurs petits doutes.

Tout était parfaitement parfait. Pourtant Liam trouvait toujours le moyen de se plaindre :

 

\- Zaaaayyyn ?

\- Oui bébé ? Lui répondit son amant depuis la cuisine.

\- Je suis énorme.

 

Liam entendit le bruit de la spatule en bois qui se pose sur le plan de travail et retint son souffle alors que le pas de Zayn se rapprochait de leur nouvelle chambre, dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils avaient tout les deux craqués sur ce petit joyau de l'immobilier. Il se trouvait à un quart d'heures de Londres en voiture, et la maison était assez grande pour accueillir tous les enfants dont rêvait Zayn, ainsi qu'un grand jardin.

 

\- Pourquoi tu dis que t'es gros, mon amour ?

\- Parce que je le suis ! Je ne vois même plus mes pieds Zayn !

 

Zayn se plaça derrière Liam et posa ses mains sur son ventre :

 

\- Tu es parfait. Tu me donnes tellement envie de te sauter dessus ! Tout ton corps transpire tellement l'érotisme, grogna Zayn dans le cou de Liam en suçant sa peau.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Zayn. Maintenant.

 

Zayn arqua un sourcil devant l'impatience de son petit-ami mais commence à le déshabiller lentement puis plus rapidement sous ses grognements. Il embrassa chaque partie de son corps, léchant et mordillant la peau délicate de son ventre, y apposant de légers baisers. Il ne se retint plus lorsque Liam gémit bruyamment dans son oreille. Leur après-midi fut remplie de membres entremêlés et de peaux claqués, de partie de sexe tendre dans toutes les pièces de la maison qui le permettaient. En terminant par la salle de bain, où ils profitaient maintenant d'un bon bain chaud. Zayn traçant des motifs complexes sur le ventre de Liam.

 

\- On devrait le dire.

\- Dire quoi bébé ?

\- Tout. On ne va pas le cacher indéfiniment, il va falloir aller faire la course pour la petite et puis j'en ai marre de cacher le fait d'être avec toi. Je t'aime et bordel, je veux que tout le monde soit au courant !

\- D'accord. Le métis eut un doux sourire, et il ramena de l'eau sur le ventre de Liam. Tu me dis où et quand.

\- Maintenant.

 

Zayn haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, il valait mieux ne jamais mettre un Liam enceint en colère, une fois avait suffi. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur bain, le métis prit son téléphone alors que Liam se séchait.

 

zaynmalik1D @zaynmalik

We have some BIG news. TC in 10 minutes with @Real_Liam_Payne

We love you (: x

 

\- Bon, on ne peut plus reculer, Liam déposa un baiser dans le cou de Zayn.

 

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la camera de leur écran, prêts a animer une nouvelle TwitCam, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

 

\- Bonjour, dit Liam en agitant sa main lorsque la vidéo d'eux apparu, en prenant soin de ne pas montrer la main avec la bague que Zayn était allé lui acheter. Ils avaient décidé de garder ça encore un peu secret.

 

Des milliers de tweets défilèrent, Zayn en lut quelques uns et y répondit en rigolant et après de longue minutes de rire, un attira son attention :

 

\- « Où sont les autres ? » C'est justement l'une des choses dont nous voulions vous parler. Ça fait quelques mois que vous ne nous avez pas vus, et notre vie a un peu changé. On n'arrête pas la musique, ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Zayn devant les tweets inquiets écrit en majuscule. Le métis prit la camera et montra l'ensemble du salon ; salle à manger et cuisine ouverte : Ceci est notre nouvelle maison. A Liam et à moi. Zayn inspira. Nous sommes ensembles depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et on a décidé de vous le dire. On a plus envie de nous cacher, ça devient lassant.

 

Quelques centaines de personnes quittèrent la TC mais les trois quarts restèrent connectés ce qui mit du baume au cœur des garçons.

 

\- Merci pour tous les messages que je vois et qui nous souhaite du bonheur. Mais ce n'est pas ça dont on voulait vous parler en priorité. Enfin si, parce que ça a un grand rapport, mais bref. Liam ? Tu veux leur dire ?

\- Zayn et moi, on va avoir un bébé. Et non, on ne va pas adopter. Je vous passe les détails médicaux, mais je suis enceint. Genre vraiment ! Tellement que je vois plus mes pieds ! Zayn inclina la caméra pour que tout le monde puisse voir son ventre bien arrondi. Je sais que certains vont trouver ça dégoutant, mais je n'ai pas demandé ça... Ce qui n'empêche pas que Zayn et moi soyons fous de joie ! Voila, on tenait à être les premiers à vous l'annoncer, n'oubliez pas qu'on vous aime, byyye. Liam fit un dernier signe à la caméra et Zayn coupa.

 

Liam s'étendit en arrière et sourit. Zayn de son coté, prit son téléphone et regarda rapidement ses mentions qui explosaient. Il fronça les sourcils et tapa rapidement :

 

zaynmalik1D @zaynmalik

People who decided to unfollow us, goodbye, we don't need “fans” like you.

  
zaynmalik1D @zaynmalik

Thanks for all support message, we love you ! x

 

zaynmalik1D @zaynmalik

Oh, and the baby is a girl :D x

 

DAY 162 – LONDON

 

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis avec les membres des One Direction en ce beau matin. Les gars, le présentateur radio se tourna vers eux. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Je ne suis pas très sur, mais c'est pour notre nouvel album non ? Osa Louis en gloussant à la fin de sa phrase.

 

Mark – le présentateur – le rejoignit dans son rire.

 

\- Plus sérieusement, je pense que Liam, c'est à toi que je dois m'adresser. Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur ton état de santé ?

\- Mon état de santé ? Je ne suis pas malade ! Liam commença à rougir de colère, et Zayn tenta de le calmer en posant sa main sur sa hanche. Il effectua une légère pression et répondit :

\- Désolé, il est un peu à fleur de peau le matin.

 

Mark se tourna vers Zayn, décidant de revenir vers le châtain un peu plus tard.

 

\- Zayn, depuis quand Liam et vous êtes engagé dans une relation romantique ?

\- Depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Zayn sourit doucement.

\- Dites nous tout ! Qui a fait le premier pas ?

- Étonnamment, c'est lui. On sortait de scène et il m'a embrassé dans un couloir. Très belle soirée, le métis fit un clin d'œil à Liam qui rougit.

\- Et tout va bien entre vous ?

 

Zayn avisa du ventre de Liam et haussa un sourcil :

 

\- A votre avis ?

 

Niall s'esclaffa bruyamment, et il reprit difficilement son calme.

 

\- Liam, au sujet de votre grossesse, plus que surprenante, que pouvez vous nous dire ?

\- Eh bien, mon médecin m'a expliqué que suite à une mutation génétique, j'avais des organes reproducteurs féminins internes. Je l'ignorai avant toute cette histoire. Mais je m'y fait, et j'en suis heureux, Liam prit la main de Zayn dans la sienne, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Qu'ont dit vos parents ?

\- Mes parents étaient au courant, mais ils ne me l'avaient jamais dit, ils l'ont bien sur très bien pris. Quant à ceux de Zayn, ce fut un peu plus compliqué mais après avoir passé leurs premiers doutes, ils sont totalement avec nous et ils sont très heureux pour nous deux.

\- Les gars, personnellement je suis de tout cœur avec vous, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

 

Le couple les remercia et Mark appela deux fans pour avoir leurs avis.

 

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Loé.

\- _Hi_ , répondirent le groupe ensemble.

\- Je tenais à vous dire que je vous aimais beaucoup et à vous remercier pour tout ce vous faites pour nous ! Zayn et Liam, je suis super heureuse pour vous, vous méritez le bonheur, alors si c'est ensemble que vous le trouvez, je ne peux que vous encouragez !

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je m'appelle Danaé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de garder ce bébé. Sans vouloir être méchante. Mais vous avez une carrière, vous allez l'abandonner ?

 

Zayn plissa le nez et répondit froidement :

 

\- Non, bien sur que non. Notre vie de famille n'interférera jamais avec notre métier.

\- Danaé, je te trouve incroyablement irrespectueuse ! On parle d'un être vivant je te rappelle ! Qu'est ce que ça fait si Liam est un garçon ? C'est un heureux événement avant tout ! Je ne vois pas qui t'es pour venir critiquer comme ça !

\- Je dis ce que je pense. Ma mère m'a dit que les gens comme ça étaient des abominations de la nature, et qu'elles ne méritaient pas l'amour de Dieu.

 

Des sanglots se firent entendre, et Liam se leva précipitamment et partit en courant – aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre.

 

\- Parce que tu pense que Dieu aime les gens dans ton genre ? Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Zayn avant de partir en claquant la porte et de courir après Liam.

\- Zayn s'est retenu de t'insulter, mais écoute moi bien, ta mère et toi pouvez aller vous faire foutre d'accord ? C'est vrai que nos fans nous font avancer et qu'on ne serait rien sans eux, mais merci, on n'a pas besoin de gens comme toi ! S'énerva Louis à son tour.

\- En tout cas, merci à toi Loé. Ça fait plaisir de voir que certains nous soutiennent.

\- La majorité sont du même avis que moi, on vous aime avant tout pour votre musique. Mais bien sur on adore partager vos histoires sentimentales, quelques soit.

\- Merci encore.

 

DAY 198 – LONDON

 

\- Liam, pour l'amour du ciel, dépêche toi un petit peu.

\- Je fais de mon mieux Zayn ! C'est pas facile, j'ai déjà envie de faire pipi, j'ai les pieds gonflés et j'en ai marre ! Je veux rentrer !

 

Zayn arrêta de marcher et se retourna, sa main toujours dans celle de Liam.

 

\- Li', tu en es à sept mois de grossesse d'accord ? C'est normal que tu ais envie de pisser toutes les trois secondes, mais je t'en supplie, accélère ou je te fous dans un fauteuil roulant !

\- T'oserais pas, Liam plissa les yeux.

\- Tu crois ça ?

 

Liam claqua sa langue sur son palais et s'avança :

 

\- OK, t'as gagné. Allez, on se dépêche le magasin ferme à vingt heures, et je veux que notre petite princesse soit la plus belle ! Allez Zayn dépêche-toi ! Liam tira sur sa main.

 

Le métis soupira en roulant des yeux devant le changement de caractère qu'avait son fiancé toutes les cinq secondes.

Ils passèrent une heure dans le magasin de vêtements pour bambins, Liam s'extasiait sur telle ou telle chose et Zayn passait gentiment après lui pour remettre la plupart des articles à leur place. Le couple s'arrêta à la caisse numéro 2, leur panier bien remplie. Liam déposa délicatement les petits vêtements sur le comptoir et il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendu des chuchotements à sa droite, il remarqua une groupe de jeune filles qui les regardaient :

 

\- Bonsoir ?

 

La plus petite du groupe devint rouge lorsque Liam s'adressa à elles, et Zayn tourna la tête en marmonnant un « Hum ? », les mains toujours sur le ventre du brun.

 

\- Pardon de vous déranger, rougit une blonde, un peu plus grande que ses copines. Est-ce que ce serait possible de prendre une photo avec vous ? On peut attendre que vous ayez fini vos achats ! S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

\- Bien sur, sourit Liam.

 

Quelques minutes après, les trois jeunes filles se placèrent entre Zayn et Liam alors qu'une caissière prenait la photo.

 

\- Prenez là en mode portrait s'il vous plait ! Et que tout le monde y soit ! Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle la grondait.

 

La caissière hocha la tête et prit plusieurs photos, avant de rendre son appareil à sa propriétaire.

 

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour nous, les remercièrent les trois filles.

\- On est très heureuse pour vous ! Vous méritez plein de bonheur !

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le prénom ? La seconde brune du groupe parla pour la première fois, timidement avec un sourire.

 

Liam et Zayn se regardèrent et ce fut le brun qui répondit :

 

\- On n'y a pas encore vraiment réfléchi. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'on s'y mette, Zayn rigola.

\- Vous avez des propositions ? Liam sourit.

\- Lucy ?

\- Ou alors, Cassie ? C'est jolie Cassie.

\- Tu t'appelles Cassie, rigola la blonde à l'encontre de son amie.

\- J'aime bien Clarke, la troisième fille rougit lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Liam.

\- Clarke ? répéta Zayn. C'est pas mal, j'aime bien, et toi bébé ?

\- J'aime beaucoup, Liam lança un clin d'œil à la brune.

 

Le couple remercia les filles pour leurs aides et ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu'à chez eux, le sourire toujours cousu sur les lèvres.

 

~

 

Liam et Zayn étaient paresseusement étendus sur leur lit. Liam couché sur le dos, et Zayn gardait sa tête collé contre le ventre du châtain. Un doux sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres a chaque fois qu'il entendait le bébé remuer. Le brun releva doucement sa tête, et commença à tapoter tendrement la peau tendue du bout des doigts. Avec son index et son majeur, il traça un petit chemin et vit avec émerveillement la forme d'une toute petite main ressortir et suivre la chaleur de ses doigts. Zayn posa main à plat à droite du nombril et laissa échapper une petite larme lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup la heurter.

 

\- Bébé, réveille-toi. Zayn vint doucement embrasser ses paupières puis sa bouche, laissant sa main en place.

\- Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

\- Regarde-elle bouge.

 

Zayn replaça sa main et le même phénomène se produisit.

 

\- C'est beau, murmura Liam une main sur le bas de son ventre.

 

Le métis attrapa doucement son menton et vint lui plaquer un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

 

\- Je t'aime Liam.

 

DAY 249 – LONDON

 

\- Liam, on s'approche du terme de ta grossesse. Il va falloir qu'on décide de l'accouchement, commença le Dr Syen.

\- Parce qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités ?

\- Bien sur, il y a la césarienne, mais également par voie naturelle. Zayn haussa un sourcil et Liam fit la moue. Tout ce qui monte, redescend, et bien là c'est pareil, l'entrée est également la sortie.

\- Barbare, murmure Zayn avec le nez froncé.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que l'accouchement par voie naturelle comporte certains risques qui ne sont pas mineures Liam, vous pouvez risquer une hémorragie, ou pire.

\- Je crois que la césarienne sera très bien, le châtain força un sourire et s'appuya un peu plus contre Zayn.

\- Très bien, lorsque vous sortirez de la salle, allez dans la numéro 109, j'informe l'anesthésiste de votre arrivé, il se chargera de tout vous expliquer, d'accord ?

 

Les amoureux hochèrent la tête, et se levèrent, Liam prenant appui sur Zayn. Ils sortirent serein, dans moins d'une semaine leur petit trésor sera avec eux.

 

DAY 253 – LONDON

 

\- Zayn ?

\- Oui bébé, Zayn arrêta Niall qui continuait son solo de guitare et trottina vers Liam assis sur une chaise.

\- Je crois qu'elle veut sortir, murmura Liam si bas que Zayn se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêver mais un coup d'œil lui confirma que non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Niall ! Appelle une ambulance ! Ça va Liam ?

- Ça fait mal, se plaignit le futur papa, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va aller bébé, ça va aller, Zayn prit la tête de Liam et la cala contre son torse en embrassant son crane.

 

DAY 254 – LONDON

 

\- Elle est si petite, s'extasia Harry en tenant le bébé entre ses bras.

\- Elle a un jour, Harry, bien sur qu'elle est petite, rigola Louis en jouant avec la petite main du nourrisson.

 

Harry lui tira la langue et Louis ricana.

 

\- Laissez mon bébé tranquille, les gars ! Viens voir papa ma belle, s'annonça Zayn en tendant les bras vers sa fille.

\- Alors comment s'appelle ma filleule ? demanda Niall.

\- Comment ça « sa filleule » ?

\- Clarke, Clarke Malik-Payne.

\- Hey, comment ça « sa filleule » ? Allo !

\- C'est joli.

 

Zayn sourit et alla porter sa fille vers Liam qui se réveillait :

 

\- Désolé, on fait trop de bruit ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, comment va la princesse ?

\- Elle va très bien, elle est magnifique...

 

Zayn glissa sa fille dans le bras de Liam, et sourit devant le tableau. Son futur mari et sa petite fille aux joues bien rondes et aux quelques cheveux noirs, l'un avec l'autre. Liam serra sa fille plus près contre son cœur et sourit alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

 

\- Elle est superbe...

 

Zayn se pencha vers Liam et l'embrassa tendrement.

 

\- Où est ma petite fille ? Cria une voix féminine de le couloir, les talons claquant furieusement.

\- Zayn, ta mère est là, dit Niall en ouvrant la porte.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, rigola Zayn suivit de la chambrée.

 

YEARS 2027 – WOLVERHAMPTON

  

_Liam Malik-Payne & Zayn Malik-Payne_  
_Ainsi que leurs trois enfants, Clarke, Kriss et Aspen_  
_Vous souhaite un joyeux Noel, et une Bonne Année !_  
  
_\- Famille Malik_  
  
  
_« Ils vécurent  heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants – Zayn »_


End file.
